A to Z with Kuukai and Amu
by IzzyDizzyLi
Summary: What's the best way to learn the alphabet? Ok, so the song works, but drabbles are much better! Rating and genre will vary, but for safety I'll put T. Never know what will come up in the future, ne?
1. A is for American Eagle

Ok, so, I'm already on drabble number 43 of my Shugo Chara 100 Drabble Challenge. To promote my drabble skills, here's a series of drabbles all starring our favorite pairing, Kuukai x Amu!

Drabble: An extreamly short story that is comprised of less than 100 words

(name)-koi: A Japanese name suffix that you use for someone who is your boy/girlfriend

(name)-chan: A name suffix used for, generally, girls.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot!

**Title in BOLD. **

_Ammount of words in italics_

Time Setting in regular.

* * *

**A is for . . . American Eagle**

_100 words_

Kuukai is 17, Amu is 16

It was just another average day at the mall. Amu had dragged her boyfriend, Kuukai Souma, to one of her favorite stores: American Eagle. Today, she was looking for some camis, since she had outgrown many of her comfy, old ones.

"Kuukai-koi, do I look better in this blue one or this orange one?" She held each one of them up to her torso for comparison.

Kuukai rolled his eyes. "Amu-chan, the sign says buy one, get one free. Get both of them!"

Amu blushed, just now noticing the sign. "Oh . . . I didn't see it."

Kuukai just chuckled at her.

* * *

Onto B . . .


	2. B is for Butterflies

If you've watched at least the first five episodes, then you should realize that Kuukai calls Amu by her last name.

**

* * *

B is for Butterflies**

_100 words_

Kuukai is in sixth grade, Amu is in fifth

Amu swung her net for the fifteenth hundred time, yet the beautiful emerald butterfly she was trying to catch still evaded her. It flew just above her reach, as if taunting her.

Kuukai smiled. "Need a hand Hinamori?"

She crossed her arms. "Maybe a little . . . "

Very unexpectedly, he grabbed her and propped her up on his shoulders. She was very light, so lifting her was nothing to him. This certainly startled her, but because of this she could catch the darned thing!

"Thanks," she muttered.

"No prob! Why did you want this one anyways?"

Amu blushed and refused to say.

* * *

In case you couldn't tell, she wanted the emerald one because it reminded her of Kuukai's eyes.


	3. C is for Computer

**C is for Computer**

_100 words_

Kuukai is 15, Amu is 14

_SportyJack has signed on_

_RBGG has signed on_

SportyJack: Hey Amu.

RBGG: How can you tell it's me?

SportyJack: RBGG? Red. Blue. Green. Gold. Easy.

RBGG: . . . Oh. Anyways, what's up?

SportyJack: Nothing much. Just chilling in my room shirtless.

RBGG: . . . Ok.

SportyJack: You're blushing and imagining me! I can tell!

RBGG: No you can't!

SportyJack: Silly Amu. I've known you for too long.

RBGG: Whatever!

SportyJack: You're cute when you're frustrated.

RBGG: What?!

SportyJack: You're even cuter when you're blushing.

RBGG: Are you hitting on me?

SportyJack: What would ever give you that idea?

RBGG: Ugh, never mind.

SportyJack: Ha.

* * *

The word counter is off or something. But this is 100 words! Just count every actual word, not dots, and don't include anything that's been aligned to the center. I swear, when I counted, it came out as 100!


	4. D is for Dumb

(name)-kun: A Japanese name suffix for a guy

**

* * *

****D is for Dumb**

_82 words_

Kuukai is 13, Amu is 12, Amu's POV

I swear, Kuukai Souma, you really are dumb sometimes. When I drop my hints that reveal my feelings, you don't recognize them. When I held **your** hand at that scary movie we and the other guys went to, you only thought of it as a funny, friendly guesture. When I sent **you** those chocolates on Valentines Day, you had ignored my confession note. Yes, I admit I sent Ran to spy on you.

Why don't you get it? I **LOVE** you Kuukai-kun!

* * *

Yeah, the word counter on this thing it really messed up. When I just typed in:

**D is for dumb**

_words_

Kuukai is 13, Amu is 12

The word counter said it was 25 words, even though it's clearly only 11!

Anyways, I'll update whenever I can. My life is very busy right now!


	5. E is for Everything

**E is for Everything**

_100 words_

Kuukai is 18, Amu is 17

Dear Kuukai,

I'm sorry, but Ikuto's death and Tadase's transfer to the orphanage on the other side of Japan was too much for me. I know it's stupid, but I can't live now that both of them are gone. By the time you read this, it'll be too late. I couldn't have come to your house to tell you what I'm about to say because I know you would stop me.

Thanks for every favor you've done for me, for every hug you've given me, and for every encouraging word you spoke. Thank you for everything.

I love you. Amu.

* * *

I did say it would be various genres.

I want to say Thank You to a very special person: JadeMistress. She's the only one who reviewed this series of drabbles. On the 3rd chapter, "C is for Computer", to be exact. For some reason the people who normally review my stories haven't reviewed any of my latest ones, which leads me to think that maybe my latest stories suck really badly and they just don't want to tell me. So I want to improve. This is one of my methoods.

Thanks JadeMistress!


	6. F is for First

**F is for First**

_88 words_

Kuukai is 14, Amu is 13, Amu's POV

Kuukai held up his trophy proudly, a huge grin splashed across his face. "First place!"

My mouth dropped open, along with Tadase's, Yaya's and Nagihiko's.

"Congratulations, Souma-kun!" Tadase exclaimed.

"Awesome Kuukai!" Yaya yelled.

"Wow. Good job," Nagihiko complimented.

I was too shocked to speak. How the hell did he beat over five hundred people in that Cross-Country meet?! Now he was headed to Tokyo for the Nationals.

Kuukai winked at me and said, as if reading my mind, "It's because you were at the finish line, Amu-chan."

* * *

Does Japan even have Cross Country? Well, for people who don't know, Cross Country is like Track, though not as complicated. It's basically a long, long, tiring race. When I did it in 6th grade, we mostly ran a mile and a half. One time we did a mile, andother we did two. Cross Country does take place in other areas beside my own, right?

Oh, Michael Jackson died today. I think that's rather sad . . .


	7. G is for Grapefruit

**G is for Grapefruit**

_100 words_

Kuukai is 16, Amu is 15

Amu looked into her lunchbox. "Hey, Kuukai, did you happen to take my grapefruit?"

Kuukai rolled his eyes and opened his milk carton. "Why would I? I don't like unsweetened grapefruit."

The pinkette was very skeptical. After all, her mischievous friend sometimes took her stuff just for fun. "You sure?"

He downed his milk in a couple of gulps. "Positive."

"I don't believe you," she said flatly, crossing her arms.

Kuukai shrugged. "Believe what you want."

Amu grew quickly annoyed of his lack of words. "Give it back!"

He held his hands up. "I swear Amu, I'm innocent this time."

Ran tapped on her owner's shoulder. "Amu, you left your grapefruit at home."

* * *

Everyone makes mistakes, so, if I ever get the word count or something else wrong, someone please tell me!


	8. H is for Hangover

"In Japan, the legal age for purchasing and consuming alcohol is 20 years."

Found this on Wikipedia in the article "Alcoholic beverage", section 11.4.6.

**

* * *

H is for Hangover**

_96 words_

Kuukai is 21, Amu is 20, Kuukai's POV

Yesterday, Amu turned twenty. Since she's now able to drink without being arrested. Her birthday bash included, of course, alcohol. It was good at the time, but now I have a serious hangover. It's like a freaking volcano in my cranium!

When I became semi-awake, I realized that the was another, more petite body in front of mine. This didn't really hit me until I felt the body's _bare_ back. What the . . . ?!

My eyes flew open, and I saw the most beautiful face in the world: Amu's face. Why was she here?

"Amu-chan?"

"K-Kuukai?"

Oh shit.

* * *

Trust me, I'm only 13. I've never experienced a hangover. I've just read some stories, like Eragon, and fanfictions that included them. So if I've got the description of one wrong, don't get mad at me (sounds rather funny, actually, lolz).


	9. I is for Icicle

YES!!! SEVEN FREAKIN REVIEWS!!! YES!!!

I'm so happy that there's been a jump in reviews! In fact, instead of the normal four drabble update, I'll give you faitful readers/reviewers a treat. I'll write five drabbles this time.

The lovely reviewers are Natsuya801923, BrittBritt15998, PrincessSerenity2630, Tiika95, and last but certainly not least, JadeMistress. AGAIN! Thanks for those reviews! They help me know that my stories are loved and encourage me to update!

This is the first story to not get reviewed by annonymous people . . .

Now, here's a drabble really out of season! Can't you tell by the title?

* * *

**I is for Icicle**

_83 words_

Kuukai is 15, Amu is 14

Amu laid back on her newly-made snowpile and sighed. Ami had worn her plum out, so she'd told her little sister to go play with her charas while she rested. She had nearly fallen sleep when someone poked her shoulder. Once her eyelids slid open, Amu bursted out laughing.

"Ith thot thunny!" Kuukai whined. A huge icicle was stuck to his tongue horizontally.

Amu just laughed harder. He sounded so funny! The situation was so funny! He was hillarious.

"You're thot helthing!"


	10. J is for Job

**J is for Job**

_100 words_

Kuukai is 17, Amu is 16

Amu sighed. She just couldn't decide on a job she wanted. None of the shops seemed right. There was Hot Topic, but one of the workers there went to Seiyo High too, and she got a lot of stupid one-liners from him.

Kuukai walked over to her. He liked spending his break at the food court. "Still can't find a job?"

"No! I can't work anywhere!"

"Well, why don't you work at Dick's Sporting Goods with me?"

Amu didn't want to work there, but there was something about the way he'd said "With me" that made her go anyways.


	11. K is for Knight

Yet another out of season one.

**

* * *

K is for Knight**

_99 words_

Kuukai is 14, Amu is 13

Kuukai looked down at his cheesy costume. His parents weren't willing to spend money on a brand new costume, so he just had to settle for Unkai's knight costume, popular when he was his little brother's age, but not now.

"Man, I look stupid."

Daichii nodded. "Maybe so, but I'm sure Amu will like it."

Kuukai raised his eyebrow. "Really?"

The chara grinned. "Of course. No girl can resist their 'knight in shining armor'."

This made sense to him. "Very true."

As Daichii had predicted, Amu couldn't take her eyes off of him during the whole Halloween Party. Kuukai had a feeling that it wasn't because the costume was cheesy.


	12. L is for Love

A drabble with a slightly more adult yet still T theme.

**

* * *

**

**L is for Love**

_97 words_

Kuukai is 19, Amu is 18

"Kuukai . . . do you . . . love me?" Amu asked shyly.

Kuukai shrugged mysteriously. "It depends on what kind of love you mean."

She bit her lip. "Well, I mean the kind that . . . boyfriends and girlfriends share, the kind that's . . . passionate and . . . romantic."

He put a hand on her cheek."Why do you ask, Amu-koi?"

"Well . . . I want to . . . uhh . . ." She had no idea how to put it.

Of course, her boyfriend read her mind instantly. "Do you want to make love?"

A crimson shade spead across Amu's cheeks. "You never answered my question."

Kuukai answered her question that night.


	13. M is for Marriage

**M is for Marriage**

_96 words_

Kuukai is 26, Amu is 25

Amu put on the intricate white wedding dress that Miki had designed and Suu had sewn. On her head went the stunning veil also made by the chara duo.

"I can't believe you're getting married Amu-chan!" Ran exclaimed excitedly.

"And to Kuukai too," Suu added.

"I'm not surprised at all," Miki commented.

Amu sighed. "I know right? Man, I'm so nervous! What if I fall? Oh crap, I don't want to do anything embarassing!"

"Calm down Amu. You'll be fine," Dia stated peacefully.

"Y-Your right." She was still nervous, however.

Tsugumu peeked in. "It's time, Amu-chan."

* * *

I've never been to an actual wedding. Did I do ok?


	14. N is for Numbers

**N is for Numbers**

_100 words_

Kuukai is 14, Amu is 13

Amu slammed her head on the library table (and her math book) and yelled frustratedly, "Gah! Stupid algebra!"

Kuukai looked over her shoulder. "Stuck?"

"Yes! I don't get this at all!" She showed him the problems.

He took the book and stared intently at it for a long time. Finally, he said, "There's too many numbers. I don't understand a bit of it."

Amu grabbed her book back. "Fat lot of help you are."

Kuukai fake pouted. "I'm no good at math."

She, as usual, fell for it. "Oh fine, you helped a little."

He chuckled and ruffled her hair.

* * *

So, this time I've gotten 9 reviews! (last time I got 7, the time before that I got 1, I think) Course, I might've miscounted or something, but still, I got more than last time! So, I'll do another 5 drabble update.

If I get more than 9 reviews by the end of this series of updates, then I'll do another 5 more next time. But if I don't, it'll be a 4 drabble update. So review! Cuz I wanna get done as soon as possible so I can do an "A-Z with Ikuto and Amu" drabble series!

My reviewers are: Yiika95, Gafooglechankerz (who reviewed an astonishing 5 TIMES!), Natsuya801923, and, of course, JadeMistress (I think he/she reveiwed twice, but I'm not sure). I believe JadeMistress is female, but I'm putting "he/she" just in case lolz.


	15. O is for Okay

**O is for Okay**

_99 words_

Kuukai is 16, Amu is 15

Kuukai slammed his fist against his bedroom wall. Over his cellphone, Amu yelled, _Kuukai, calm down!_

"How can I? I loved Utau, and she, she-" Kuukai was working very hard to not yell at her.

What had happened? He'd gotten dumped by Utau because of the rumors that he was dating her just to get some media attention on his athletic abilities.

_I know it's hard. Remember, I've been dumped too._

"That's one of the reasons I called you."

_It's going to be okay, I promise. I'm with you all the way._

Despite his rage, Kuukai smiled. "Thanks Amu."


	16. P is for Priceless

**P is for Priceless**

_80 words_

Kuukai is 17, Amu is 16

Amu was walking hand-in-hand with her boyfriend, Kuukai. They were just going under a tree when Kuukai suddenly jumped back, a scared expression on his face. She tried to find what could've caused him to do that, but all she saw was an innocent spider. Then it hit her.

"No way, you're not scared of spiders are you?"

"Maybe . . ."

Amu couldn't help but to burst out laughing. "Oh my god, that's priceless!"

Kuukai frowned. "Gah, you're mean, Amu-chan."


	17. Q is for Quick

**Q is for Quick**

_82 words_

Kuukai is 17, Amu is 16

"Kuukai, your kisses are too quick," Amu complained.

Kuukai raised his eyebrow, which she could see really easily since he was an inch from her face. "You think?"

She blushed. "Well, yeah. They last only-."

He kissed her again, but this time went slower. His tongue touched her lips, asking for entry. Upon entering, they danced way better than their owners did on the dance floor.

Finally, Amu had to push away for air. Her boyfriend grin and proclaimed proudly, "Thirty seconds."


	18. R is for Roses

The ideal confession that, in reality, 99 percent of guys would never do.

Oh, and "desire" isn't the same thing as "lust", ok?

* * *

**R is for Roses**

_99 words_

Kuukai is 14, Amu is 13

Amu was very startled to see Kuukai on her balcony. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

Kuukai smiled and showed her three roses of different colors. "For you."

First he handed her the yellow one that had a red tip. "I'm giving you this one because I'm falling in love with you."

Next came the coral rose. "I'm giving you this one because my strongest desire is you."

Last was the peach rose. "And I'm giving you this one because I want to get together with you."

Amu was speechless, a smile imprinted on her face. She got a single red rose from her desk and gave it to him. "Because I love you."

* * *

On Sunday I'm leaving for a summer camp, and I won't be back until Friday. I'll be expecting some reviews hint hint.


	19. S is for Something

So, I got 9 Reviews again! Thank You Reviewers! Sadly, 9 isn't greater than 9, so we have a four drabble update. The reviewers are: JadeMistress(x5), Natsuya801923, and Gafoogleshankerz(x3).

Since it won't matter if I have a four or five drabble update next time (There's only four left to do, dope.), I have different requirements for updating. I must get four **different** people to review. That's right, for each individual person, I'll update one drabble.

So, review please! I know that I have at least four people(JadeMistress, GafoogleShankerz, Natsuya801923, and yiika95) who always review whenever I update, so it shouldn't be a problem, ne?

Oh yeah, Happy Disney Week! I know it's kinda late to say that since the week's almost over, but still!

* * *

**S is for Something**

_81 words_

Kuukai is in sixth grade, Amu is in fifth, Amu's POV

There's just something about Souma Kuukai and the way he grins childishly with a thumb up, the way he reads manga with his feet proped up on the guardian table to annoy Nadeshiko, and the way he drags me along on his dashes. Just being around him cheers me up. Whenever I see him run towards me, I feel better, no matter what happened before then.

There's just something about him that I can't help but to fall in love with.


	20. T is for The Talk

I place a **SPOILER WARNING** on this story, because it mentions things from later manga chapters/anime episodes that not everyone has read/watched.

**

* * *

**

**T is for "The Talk"**

_96 words_

Kuukai is 16, Amu is 15

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Kuukai asked as he sat on Kaidou's bed.

Kaidou sighed. "Well, Mom and Dad want me to give you 'The Talk'."

The youngest sibling blushed deeply. "I know, I know, I can't do anything 'stupid' with Amu."

"Because?"

"Because if she gets pregnant then our futures go down the drain."

Kaidou shrugged. "Okay then. I guess this counts as 'The Talk'."

Kuukai grinned misteviously. "What age were you when you did it?"

"That doesn't matter twerp. Now go back to your own room, " the eldest sibling grumbled.

* * *

No, Kaidou wasn't 16! He was older than that. COUGHtoolazytomakeitupCOUGH


	21. U is for Under the Bridge

**U is for Under the Bridge**

_96 words_

Kuukai is in seventh grade, Amu is in sixth grade

Amu arrived at 8 p.m. under the bridge, just like Kuukai had wanted her to. As he had said, he was there too. "What is it Kuukai?"

Kuukai glanced at her from his position of leaning against a beam supporting the bridge. "Amu . . . I wanna tell you something, but I can only whisper it, so come closer."

Heart racing, she did as he asked. When she turned her head so he could tell her, he held her face straight and kissed her.

"W-what was that for?!" Amu studdered, backing away.

"I like you. Duh!" Kuukai laughed.


	22. V is for Voice

**V is for Voice**

_92 words_

Kuukai is in sixth grade, Amu is in fifth

"Say, Kuukai?"

Kuukai didn't look up from his PSP. "Yeah Hinamori?"

"Do you sing?"

He laughed. "Nope! Why?"

"I wanna hear you!" she said stubbornly.

The Souma sat his gaming system down. "Oh fine, but I'm no good."

He decided to sing a few lyrics from "Sen no Yoru wo Koete" (**A/N:**sp?) by Aqua Timez, a song that he had on his MP3. Amu couldn't help but to clap, which caused him to grin cockily. "What made you think I could sing good?"

The pinkette blushed. "Umm . . . well, your voice sounds . . . kinda nice."


	23. W is for Wishing

I got a review from Haonn, so here's a drabble!

Baka means idiot or fool in Japanese

**

* * *

W is for Wishing**

_88 words_

Kuukai is 15, Amu is 14

Kuukai watched an airplane fly overhead and closed his eyes. Amu, puzzled, asked him what he was doing.

"I'm making a wish, Amu."

"Because of the airplane? Isn't that a weird thing to wish on?"

Kuukai laughed. "It's something my brothers and I do."

"Oh . . . well, what are you wishing for?"

Kuukai gently punched her arm. "Baka. I can't tell you or it'll never come true!"

Little did Amu know, the thing he always wished for was her, even if she was dating when he made the wish.


	24. X is for Xbox

Thank you my beloved reviewers Natsuya . . . err . . . some numbers, randomlvr1, and PrincessSerenity . . . something something something. I can't remember numbers gosh darn it! That's why I suck at history!

So, thank those three for these three last updates!

I don't own the X-Box or Halo 2. But my boyfriend does! Wait . . . that didn't come out right. Neither he nor I made the X-box or Halo2. There!

Amu's feelings about Halo are exactly the same as mine. Except that I didn't want to refuse to play, because it was my boyfriend who had asked ((lolz)). God, it is so hard!

* * *

**X is for X-box**

_97 words_

Kuukai is 14, Amu is 13

Amu sat on Kuukai's bed, watching him play on his X-box. It was some game called Halo 2. Amu didn't get what made it so popular. After all, it was only shooting. Actually, she found it to be quite boring. What she was really watching was Kuukai. His determined expression and the way his tongue slightly stuck out was absolutely adorable. Of course, she'd never admit it.

"Are you sure you don't want to try?" Kuukai asked, looking up at her.

Amu grinned. "I'm sure."


	25. Y is for Young

Jade Mistress has reviewed, and, as always, thankies! She is the only person who has reviewed each time I've updated.

I place a **SPOILER WARNING** on this one, because it contains information from the chapter that had been released at the start of the month. Some people might not be that far in the manga, and some might just not read the manga.

* * *

**Y is for Young**

_100 words_

Kuukai is 13, Amu is 12, The Break before Amu's 7th Grade Year Starts

When Amu had gotten upset about Ikuto's departure, everyone had said that it was going to be ok, and that this was how young love went. She thought she'd never get over it.

However, she did. She did find another fish in the sea. This fish was Kuukai. They're love grew strong within such a small ammount of time. Was this young love, destined to end in heartbreak? That's what everyone told her. But they both new that this was more than young love. This was love between young people that was destined to last for a really long time.

* * *

Sorry for not updating in a long while, but marching band has kept me on my toes.


	26. Z is for Zero

So, this is the last chappie. Thanks goes out to the two people who reviewed and to all of the reviewers who will review. Like I said, Marching Band has kept me busy. Maybe I'll make a Shugo Chara Marching Band Cross Fanfic. Anyone up for Band Camp?

* * *

**Z is for Zero**

_76 words_

Kuukai is 14, Amu is 13

Kuukai sat down on the park bench. "So, what's up Amu?"

The pinkette sat down nervously beside him. "Well, there's a guy I like . . . but the chance of him liking me back is practically zero."

"Zero is a rather negative number. How do you know if it's zero?"

"He just-"

Kuukai suddenly grabbed her chin with one of his hands and swiftly kissed her. "The chances of him liking you are much higher than zero, Amu."


End file.
